neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Shane Porteous
Played Patrick Kratz and also was a writer for the show. Bio Pre Neighbours career After Neighbours Refs http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0360141/ Episodes written 1994 * Episode 2226 - 29 August 1994 * Episode 2246 - 26 September 1994 * Episode 2264 - 20 October 1994 1995 * Episode 2291 - 2 January 1995 * Episode 2308 - 25 January 1995 * Episode 2326 - 20 February 1995 * Episode 2347 - 21 March 1995 * Episode 2366 - 17 April 1995 * Episode 2400 - 2 June 1995 * Episode 2420 - 30 June 1995 * Episode 2432 - 18 July 1995 * Episode 2461 - 28 August 1995 * Episode 2478 - 20 September 1995 * Episode 2500 - 20 October 1995 * Episode 2523 - 22 November 1995 1996 ''' *Episode 2554 - 22 February 1996 *Episode 2605 - 3 May 1996 *Episode 2624 - 30 May 1996 *Episode 2662 - 23 July 1996 *Episode 2682 - 20 August 1996 *Episode 2702 - 17 September 1996 *Episode 2722 - 15 October 1996 *Episode 2740 - 8 November 1996 '''1997 * Episode 2781 - 3 February 1997 * Episode 2805 - 7 March 1997 * Episode 2822 - 1 April 1997 * Episode 2845 - 2 May 1997 * Episode 2861 - 26 May 1997 * Episode 2884 - 26 June 1997 * Episode 2904 - 24 July 1997 * Episode 2924 - 21 August 1997 * Episode 2942 - 16 September 1997 * Episode 2960 - 10 October 1997 1998 * 1999 * 2000 * 2001 * 2002 * 2003 * 2004 * 2005 *Episode 4837 - 25 Oct 2005 *Episode 4858 - 23 Nov 2005 2006 *Episode 4876 - 9 Jan 2006 *Episode 4897 - 7 Feb 2006 *Episode 4921 - 13 Mar 2006 *Episode 4945 - 14 Apr 2006 *Episode 4963 - 10 May 2006 *Episode 4977 - 30 May 2006 *Episode 4999 - 29 Jun 2006 *Episode 5019 - 27 Jul 2006 *Episode 5038 - 23 Aug 2006 *Episode 5058 - 20 Sep 2006 *Episode 5082 - 24 Oct 2006 *Episode 5097 - 14 Nov 2006 2007 *Episode 5127 - 16 Jan 2007 *Episode 5140 - 2 Feb 2007 *Episode 5157 - 27 Feb 2007 *Episode 5186 - 9 Apr 2007 *Episode 5205 - 4 May 2007 *Episode 5224 - 31 May 2007 *Episode 5245 - 29 Jun 2007 *Episode 5253 - 11 Jul 2007 *Episode 5275 - 10 Aug 2007 *Episode 5284 - 23 Aug 2007 *Episode 5300 - 14 Sep 2007 *Episode 5322 - 16 Oct 2007 *Episode 5341 - 12 Nov 2007 2008 *Episode 5368 - 16 Jan 2008 *Episode 5389 - 14 Feb 2008 *Episode 5405 - 7 Mar 2008 *Episode 5423 - 2 Apr 2008 *Episode 5442 - 29 Apr 2008 *Episode 5463 - 28 May 2008 *Episode 5488 - 2 Jul 2008 *Episode 5498 - 16 Jul 2008 *Episode 5514 - 7 Aug 2008 *Episode 5535 - 5 Sep 2008 *Episode 5565 - 17 Oct 2008 *Episode 5579 - 6 Nov 2008 *Episode 5604 - 11 Dec 2008 *Episode 5605 - 12 Dec 2008 2009 * 2010 * 2011 * 2012 * 2013 * Category:Neighbours actors. Category:Neighbours actors who have appeared in Home And Away. Category:Actors who have appeared in Neighbours and Home And Away Category:Neighbours actors who have appeared in Blue Heelers Category:Neighbours production team. Category:Neighbours scriptwriters. Category:Actors and production team Category:Neighbours actors who have appeared in A Country Practice